


Dumbstruck and Speechless

by iamjustawriter



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustawriter/pseuds/iamjustawriter
Summary: Artemis and Athena arguing after the Trojan War leave the Goddess of Wisdom, speechless and render the Goddess of the Hunt, dumbstruck.





	Dumbstruck and Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> F/F. One-shot. Athena/Artemis. 
> 
> Pardon the grammar and spelling mistakes. No beta. Muddled timeline. Bemusing era, etc. 
> 
> Note: I own nothing.

The air was crisply humid that night, as if in mourning. The Goddess was breathing erratically and her legs ripples in subdued power as she ran inside Olympus’ winding hallways. She could be cleaning up or resting, but her heart won’t let her. She was much too tense to rest and much too hurt to just let the night be. 

“Athena!” She said in a rush; her steps hasty; her lips sealed forcefully tight, as she barged in the other Goddess’ room, slamming the door behind her.

There was a flash of anger in her eyes. She was seething. Her annoyance at the Goddess of Battle Strategy before her, was tipping at a boiling point. Despite this, she still finds Athena looking impeccable in her bloodied armor and dirtied apparel. They just came from a war - a battle which caused the destruction of one of her favored states; and the Goddess of the Hunt feels like sprinting a hundred yards, punching someone -anyone, hunting a horde of Minotaur, shooting anything -something, just to let off some steam. 

Artemis focused her glare to Athena who stood near her vanity -surprised at her sudden intrusion. The Goddess of Weaving looks absolutely divine and absolutely infuriating in her war-torn attire and she still finds her blue eyes seeking her black ones in spite of her anger. She had the decency to at least look a little bit flustered, embarrassed for her own suddenness; her mind reeling at her own emotions -but as she remember Troy, her voice forcefully returned a pitch higher, balling her fist and flashing a small grimace, she can’t help but snarl - “What on Olympus’ name was that for?”

“W-what do you mean?” Athena stammered quite caught off-guard, as she took in the other Goddess’ quite ironic form. Artemis looked terribly worn, terribly annoyed but also terribly beautiful. If this Goddess wasn’t as beautiful as she is right now, Athena would’ve already taken her spear and plunged it straight to her heart for barging in her room, but unfortunately for Athena -the other Goddess was much too beautiful for her own good. Even if she wants to, Athena won’t be able to hurt this fine specimen.

Athena had half the mind to trudge across the battle field earlier, lay down everything and just protect her. It was her logic keeping her still -knowing that they are immortals; the smell and sight of the war keeping her in check; and the battle cry of her warriors fueling her willpower; and it took all her willpower during the war, before the war and even now after the war, not to run to Artemis. She checks regularly however on the Goddess of the Hunt, with Artemis’ silver bows and arrows glinting in the sun, she was easy to spot. As the battle rages on, Athena is always on alert, her senses sharper than a predator hunting its prey. She was in her element, her gaze ever all-seeing and her mind ever busy. 

Dirt marred Artemis’ skin and her white satin tunic was adorned by small cuts from what seems to be a fine equipment; Hera did a number on her during the war, from what Athena could tell. A rather large torn on her tunic -at the part of her left leg gives Athena a glimpse of the smooth expanse of her leg -her long, taut, and artfully carved leg. 

The wounds from the battle have all vanished long ago, but the glimmer of the battle can still be seen on the other Goddess’ still blood soaked attire and Athena remembered that she must have looked exactly the same. Her bloodied armor felt heavy in her chests, her dirtied tunic clung into her skin.

Artemis’s mind swirled with thousands of words to answer the Goddess of Weaving. Inside, her mind is in turmoil. She was desperately trying to cope up with her own emotions and she was desperately trying to put it all in words. There was the pain from the destruction of Troy, the shame of her failure, and the hurt from the fact that Athena did not choose their (her) side and then proceeded to do something that makes the other side win. Then there is this guilt gripping the Goddess of the Hunt, for she knows the Goddess of Wisdom -and she knows her reasons are all logical. Athena has always been logically correct in everything that she does or says; a trait that Artemis loves and equally detests. It seems to her that Athena is in every way perfect -with her deep black eyes, her soft and creamy unblemished skin, her ever giving kindness and then her sinfully indefectible mind.

Artemis looks at her in wonder and thinks to herself in confusion. There is a surging anger within her, wanting to pick up a fight with the Goddess of Wisdom, wanting to drive her too to a blast of passion and fury which was bubbling deeply inside her. With all the emotions contained, Artemis could not just pick one.

The Goddess of the Hunts’ eyes formed into a slit; her jaws settling tight and lips forming to a grimace. She settled for a glare to the Goddess of the Battle Strategy. Anyone else would’ve cowered; anyone else… but Athena. 

XLoveXGoddessArtemisXGoddessAthenaXMythologyXLoveXGoddessArtemisXGoddessAthenaX

 

Athena’s question was met by a huffed. 

The flash of anger in Artemis’ face was not lost on the Goddess of Wisdom. Such passion! She marveled quietly at the other Goddess’ chaotic countenance. Her annoyed eyes are much brighter and her disheveled appearance just seems to fit. And for a lover of order -Athena just cannot understand her own fascination. The combination of her disheveled appearance and the show of her passion were making Athena’s head spin. 

“Artemis, you better be more specific than that, else we can’t have a decent conversation about what you seem to be angry about…” Athena drawled out, as she begun to take off her armor, continuing what she was doing before the Goddess of the Hunt barged in her room. She was much too tired, but not tired enough to pass of this chance of teasing the other divinity, trying to coax the feeling she longs for.

“You know what I mean, Goddess of Wisdom.” Artemis snarled, looking transfixed at the undressing Athena. She begun to sweat a little, heat rising to her cheeks and she flushed uncontrollably; and it may not be because of anger, neither is it the rush that she felt through her run towards the other Goddess’ room. This kind of rush is making her heart jumped - she even felt like touching her chest as if to keep her heart from beating too much. 

Athena laughed sweetly, in an attempt to lighten the situation, cuing Artemis of her lighthearted mood, “I am the Goddess of Wisdom, Artemis, not the Goddess of Reading Minds.”

She looked at Artemis cutely, a smile grazing her lips. No matter how many ages have passed, Artemis just never seems to lose her youthful vibe. Her blue eyes were always hinting of energy, power and passion which the Goddess of Weaving continues to feel lost to -no matter how many ages have passed.

Athena feels as if day by day she is sinking to an illogical depth, one of fascination to someone. And beyond reason, she wants to know her, to touch her and to have her. 

The Goddess of Wisdom can tell quite fairly what it is that got the Goddess of the Hunt so angry, it is not exactly a hard feat, but war is war, and she is the Goddess of Battle Strategy and she have a role to play. Besides, whatever it is, -have already happened. Inspiring the Greeks (and Odysseus) about the Trojan horse is part of not just her job but of her being; it’s not her fault that Ares is not as intelligent as she is. 

It was definitely a long day and more than anything, the Goddess of Wisdom wants to relax and take a bath, - a warm bath shared with the Goddess of the Hunt briefly crossed her mind, making her blush.

XLoveXGoddessArtemisXGoddessAthenaXMythologyXLoveXGoddessArtemisXGoddessAthenaX

Artemis gaped as Athena began to take off her white but bloodied tunic. She would’ve wanted to look as the Goddess of Wisdom bares her all and Artemis was surely tempted, -very tempted.  
Summoning all her will power and self-discipline, she turned around to give the other Goddess the respect that she deserved. The flush that she feels now is definitely no longer from the anger she was feeling minutes ago, in fact that feeling just fail in comparison, with the heat rising to her cheeks, and the room suddenly charging to 100 degrees hotter. Artemis clutched her chests tightly; unable to stop, as she felt her heart raced a mile-a-minute faster. 

The Goddess of the Wild condemned herself internally for being foolish. Of course, Athena would want to bathe and relax; it was definitely a long day. They just come from a battle; the Olympians themselves against each other, and she herself looked thoroughly beaten and down trodden. How it seems to her can she be anymore stupid. The Goddess of Wisdom must think of her a bother. She is thankful that Athena did not plunge a spear right to her chest for her sudden intrusion.

“It just seem like you know everything. Your so intelligent.. It’s as if you can already read minds.” Artemis replied quietly. She is too guilty to respond to Athena’s playful mood.

“Anyway.. I.. uh..”, Artemis begun. She was trying to formulate the words on her frustrations about the recently concluded Trojan War. The battle is over, the winner already proclaimed, and yet still Artemis can feel the cry of her people. The anguish fresh in her mind, and she allowed a stray tear to betray her emotions, but quickly wiped it. Troy is definitely a beloved city for her and her brother. The city’s demise created a gaping hole in her chest. Her beloved city’s end is a feat traceable to the Goddess before her. 

Strengthening her resolve, Artemis channeled her previous annoyance, “I just want to ask how you can help the Greeks just like that.” She peered over her shoulder, taking a glimpse at a thankfully very disappointing newly robed Athena. She has half the mind to just cross the room to the other Goddess and show her exactly her frustrations through taking her desirable lips. She briefly entertained the idea to show Athena all these passion that she feels, brimming at her countenance, dancing on her tongue, at the edge of her fingertips. She wanted to show Athena, just how frustrated she is that the Goddess of Wisdom did not take their -no, her side at the previous battle. She desperately needed her to fill the hole in her heart. She wanted to show her just how much she craved her support in the battlefield and perhaps the little rage she feels as Athena comes to the side of Odysseus. 

Balling her fist, Artemis shifted her gaze, her arm muscles rippling in tension. She was standing in rapt attention. She feels the surge of emotions within her, it was too much to bear but she won’t allow her desire to disrespect Athena. Never will Artemis impose her own desire on the Goddess of Wisdom, even if Athena herself is the sourced of her frustration, - emotionally, mentally and physically. 

“My being is run deeply by a love of formulating an effective and winning battle strategy, Artemis and I thought we were okay about us being on the opposite side at this particular war.”

“And must you personally be in all times at the side of Odysseus on this Hell damn particular war?” 

Tensions rising -

“He is one of my ‘heroes’, it is my job to ensure his safety and that he wins the war.”

“This is not just about your job, Athena.” Artemis clapped back as Athena looked at her in confusion.

The heat in the room intensifying -

“This was all about that damn golden apple. Why is that Paris’ judgment so important to you? Did you have to destroy a whole city for your vanity?” 

“Yes. All right!” Athena said, voice reaching a higher pitch. “I cannot believe Paris just brushed me off! And it was not I -who destroyed a whole city, Artemis. That is the conclusion of the mortal’s decision. If you are so concerned of the brutality of it all, maybe you should talk to Ares instead! Or to Paris before he took off with that woman!”

Their emotions flaring -

“So you have taken Odysseus for you instead, because he adores you? Because he gives you attention you cannot get from Paris?!?!” Artemis said hurriedly, pain seeping in her voice.

“What are you trying to imply, exactly, Artemis?” Athena’s tone becoming dangerously sharp, her brows knitting in anger and her lovely black eyes seems to be even darker. 

“I am implying that you let your own vanity to get better of you and go as far as killing an entire nation just for it! And you are taking a married man, Athena!”

Athena, for all her intelligence, was quite unsure what to make out of this conversation. Their voices are escalating as the tension seems to get tighter. This is not how she would’ve have wanted to spend the night. This is not how she envisioned their relationship would be.

There were so many things in Artemis’ statement that are just, just -wrong that the Goddess of Wisdom does not even know where to begin and where to go. The thoughts are all swimming in her mind, in turmoil. She wanted to tell her that she is reading this wrong, for how she can love another being if her heart only beats for her; for how she could make her understand that she did what she did not for vanity’s sakes but for the sake of a lesson for the greater good of all humanity; for how she can take away her pain, ease the hurt in her eyes; for how she can soothe her, grieve with her at the loss of one of her favored states; for how she can take her tantalizing lips and hold her close to protect her. She wanted all that. She wanted to do that. She wanted to say all that and just get it over with. The words are just in the tip of her tongue waiting for a command of release. She wanted it all but just can’t pick which one to say first, which one to do first. And for all her Wisdom, it seems to Athena that she could not pick a single right word to say. The thoughts swirling inside her head are confusing; nerve wracking; disjointed and all not quite correct, nor precise, -just not really RIGHT. So she stood there, unable to reach for the right words -speechless. 

There are only few moments where the Goddess of Wisdom becomes truly speechless so those moments were truly unforgettable to her. She may be the Goddess of Wisdom, proud and regal but right now, Athena feels nothing of the divinity that she is. She just feels - well, hell damned. 

Artemis sighed heavily at Athena’s hurt countenance. She too was astonished by her own words and the strength with which she had said it. It was forceful and Artemis felt quite unsure of herself, her words were like slurring from a drunken madman, unable to truly convey her own emotions, incoherent even to her own ears, illogical even for her own judgement. She was looking at the destruction that she caused. The look in Athena’s eyes devastates her more than she lets on, like thousands spears jammed right through her heart. She looked at the dazzling Athena, hurt by something she had done. Artemis stood there unable to think straight, unable to just say something similar to an apology, unable to turn back the time and stop her own stupid self from saying all those hurtful words. At the depth of her own senselessness, Artemis just stood in the middle of the room, dumbstruck. 

Shame crept up to Artemis. Hurt piling to her heart, gripping her very being. She was racked by a heavy feeling. She never meant to hurt the Goddess of Wisdom but it seems to her that she can’t do anything correctly. There she was hurling painful words to the only other being she truly cares about. There she was marring, hurting this fine specimen who has only ever been kind and thoughtful towards her. There are things left unsaid which she just can’t seem to be able to express. It is not right of her to throw all her anger at Athena. It is not right to burden her with all her negativity. Athena and the Greeks have won fair and square. Odysseus is a good man and she should be ashamed of herself. 

XLoveXGoddessArtemisXGoddessAthenaXMythologyXLoveXGoddessArtemisXGoddessAthenaX

Athena looked towards the Goddess of the Wild apprehensively. That conversation did nothing to ease the tension, neither clear their minds, nor ease their painfully beating hearts. On the contrary, it seemed to have made the situation much more complicated, with more words left unsaid. She looked at the unmoving Artemis, her feet planted firmly in her room, but her legs ripples in tension, like she is about to bolt of the room any minute. The Goddess of the Hunt is strong, cunning and wild, and yet right now – at this very moment she looks very vulnerable. Like a delicate flower that could be crushed. It pains Athena, knowing that she caused this for Artemis. She feels like stabbing herself and punishing herself with thousand lashes.

“I’m sorry.. I.. should go..” Artemis remarked quietly, small tears escaping her eyes even as she tried her best to suppress it. She made a quick turn towards the door, planning to run all towards the comfort of her room -away from Athena.

“Artemis, wait!” Athena shouted hurriedly. She’ll be damned if she will let the other Goddess go just like that. She’ll be damned if she let Artemis cry like that. She’ll be damned if she let another moment pass by them just like that. Athena does not like to be damned -not really; not anymore at least. Not when the Goddess of the Hunt’s blue eyes looked terribly pained because of her own doing and not when she was yet unable to clear the air between them. And especially not when she barged in her room looking like she wants to kiss her, slap her, take her into her strong arms, kick her, or all of the above. 

In a quick succession of seven hurried steps, the Goddess of Wisdom took the Goddess of the Hunt’s hands in her own. It was soft but firm and strong just as she expected. 

She held Artemis' face in her hands, gently wiping away her tears. She held her close enough that she can see the delicate lashes. She wants to hold her close forever, to atone for the pain that she had caused her. She wants to make it up to her, lavish her with everything that she has. She wishes that she will be the one to comfort her, to wash away all her pain, and keep her love for herself.

“I’m sorry Artemis. Sometimes, I think I’m just too selfish. I am just disappointed with humanity. For they are plagued by their own insolence, they bring their own destruction through their inability to think, their ability to destroy each other, unremorseful. But their belief for their cause, their honor and willpower is something that I will always.. love them for..”

“But.. Troy.. my beloved Troy..” Artemis began, her tears flowing freely as Athena held her tight. She knew Athena is not to be blamed for what had happened to Troy, yet she can’t seem to shake the pain away in her heart. She understood the Goddess of Wisdom. She always has. Athena had always been logical and she believes her. And with the way that Athena is holding her right now, she knew that the Goddess of Weaving did not mean to cause her pain. She was correct; Troy was defeated because of the decision they have made themselves.

Athena held her closer, trying to convey her apology. Words have left her now. Words have betrayed her in this crucial moment. Athena knew that the end of Troy is something inevitable. The cycle of life will go on and on. Soon, another empire will rise and fall. Humanity has an uncanny ability to bring their own demise, get back up again, and again, even without their help.

XLoveXGoddessArtemisXGoddessAthenaXMythologyXLoveXGoddessArtemisXGoddessAthenaX

Athena peered at Artemis. It seems to her that the Goddess of the Hunt is calming down now and she thought briefly of how wonderful it felt for her to be in her arms. She is painfully aware of the strength she can summon had there be a need to protect Artemis, of the sacrifice she is willing to endure to protect this vulnerable being in her arms.

"I’m sorry Athena. I don't know what came over me, suddenly just barging on you like that." A deep blush settled on Artemis cheeks, finally able to convey her apologies. 

"You were right about everything" Artemis said forlornly. The sadness still creeping at edge of her heart but having Athena hold her made her feel a little bit okay. Like the sun’s warmth finally reaching her after long, cold winter nights; or the rain after a long seasons of drought. Maybe she did not want an explanation at all, neither a fight, but the hands of the Goddess of Wisdom around her after a taxing day. The events have exhausted her, yet the comfort of Athena’s body makes her feel every bit alive. The reality of the end of Troy weighs heavy in her heart, but the strong hands encircling her body lifts it up minute by minute. At the comfort of her embrace, Artemis just…. accepts. 

XLoveXGoddessArtemisXGoddessAthenaXMythologyXLoveXGoddessArtemisXGoddessAthenaX

Athena will not yet however let Artemis go. Not when she just suddenly barged on her like that and forced the both of them to an ugly confrontation. Not when she stirs Athena’s long held desire and emotions. Not when she looks totally vulnerable and painfully beautiful. Athena just has to ask. Athena just needs to know, "What was it about Odysseus, by the way?" The implications not lost on her, making her heart beat faster, if that's possible. She wants to hear it on Artemis lips, the validation of her own emotions. There seems to be thunder drumming in her heart as she waits in baited breath. If she will be accused of vanity, so be it, she just have to know the answer.

Artemis became quiet for a minute. "No, nothing. I am just being foolish once again. Odysseus is just one of your heroes, right?" Her tone picked up; her words sharp and cutting.

Was that jealousy hinting at her tone? Athena feels as though there is more than what was being said between them.

XLoveXGoddessArtemisXGoddessAthenaXMythologyXLoveXGoddessArtemisXGoddessAthenaX

Artemis would rather run around the forests hundred times than deal with feelings. In Athena’s arms she felt light and safe. And when she sees others become too close with the Goddess of Wisdom, there is this unexplainable feeling in her gut, much like she felt towards Odysseus. Sometimes, she dares to acknowledge her jealousy, but sometimes its meaning scares her.

Artemis looks at Athena. She just seems so beautiful and definitely otherworldly. She is the truest description of a Goddess, -impeccably divine. Momentarily, she pushed and banished away all the thoughts about Athena's aiding of the Greeks in the recently concluded Trojan War. The folly of men must be nothing on them, for they are unlike men. 

For now, as she was held close to the other woman, the Goddess of the Hunt can’t help but look at the Goddess of Wisdom’s beauty, leaving her in awe. It seems to her that Athena’s lips are pulling her closer. The other Goddess’ eyes twinkling under the moonlight. Time seems as if it stood still but her heart keeps on thundering wildly. Her mind is in chaos and so she let her own impulse guide her. Slowly, tentatively, carefully -Artemis can't help but to lean in closer. 

Tensions rising - 

Speechless were hardly the words one describes for a Goddess of Wisdom. Yet Athena could count the times she was, embarrassing as it is. All of those seem somehow connected to Artemis. The Goddess of the Hunt steals all of her heart and mind; her only thoughts are of the woman before her. So for once, Athena followed her instincts and closed her eyes.

Heat intensifying – 

Dumbstruck is the only exact words for Artemis as she took in Athena’s beauty which seems to be magnified tonight. She was always in awe of the Goddess of Wisdom and tonight just like every other moment, Artemis is Dumbstruck. All that the Goddess of the Hunt can do is to close her eyes. 

Emotions flaring - 

Their breathing chaotic –

Their hearts beating wild –

Then, their lips just mere inches apart…


End file.
